


Grim poet and Katamari boy

by Snailythefan



Category: Namco High
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, i still love Namco High btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After detention was over, Cousin was free to do anything he wanted. All the other students went back to their normal activities, and he found himself with nothing to do after class hours were over.<br/>But he realized he could spend more time with certain someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim poet and Katamari boy

After detention was over, Cousin was free to do anything he wanted. All the other students went back to their normal activities, and he found himself with nothing to do after class hours were over.

But he realized he could spend more time with certain someone.

The next day after class, he made his way to poetry club.

He took a sit, and waited for his favorite poet boy to appear on stage. That day Hiromi had made a new freestyle poem about her love for her motorcycle, and surprisingly enough Davesprite showed off again his sick skills at what he called Slam poetry, and finally the so awaited one showed up on stage. Of course, in the most dramatic way. From the ceiling, AntiBravoman jumped down, took the mic and recited his poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_With his katamari_

_He rolled my heart too_

_I'm a shadow_

_An ebony reflection_

_And I've chosen him_

_To get my affection_

_He truly is someone really sweet_

_Oh-! What a guy he is!_

There was complete silence in the room after AntiBravoman read his whole poem. Cousin felt his cheeks turning red from embarrassment, because everyone turned to look at him. He gave a quick glance at AntiBravoman, and he was staring at him with his jaw open. "Oh- Oh my god! He was not supposed to be here!" Dropping the mic, AntiBravoman ran out of the room, mumbling curses under his breath.

 

After some awkward moments, the presenter picked up the mic again.

"Well... That SURE was interesting, isn't it folks? AB is always so... Original... Quite unique... Alright! Let's move on! Next participant is-!"

Cousin got up from the table and exited the poetry club. AntiBravoman's poem had been... Quite a shock. Is not like he didn't liked it, he had been flattered! He felt touched by AB's poem. But the fact that people had stared at him with mocking expressions had made him feel ashamed. Ashamed that his feelings towards AntiBravo were mutual. It was weird. Why would he care of what other people thought of him? He had just saved Pacman from evil Namco High! He was a hero! And yet...

Cousin remembered Pacman's words. Be true to yourself.

And that meant Cousin had to admit his feelings towards AntiBravoman. There was no shame in that, he had a dumb crush on the other, so what?! He would roll up anyone that made fun of that.

Now with his feelings sorted, Cousin had an important task in his hands: found AB and confess to him.

"Alright... Where could he have gone to...?" Cousin asked to himself.

 

-/-/-/-

 

AntiBravoman ran to the only place where he was sure no one would find him: The roof. Well, some people went there to makeout and stuff, but that was on rare occasions. He lied on the floor and covered his face with his hands. Argh! That had been so stupid! Why, why, why he thought writing a poem to Cousin was a good idea?! He certainly liked the katamari boy, but the other probably only liked him as a friend. Even though AB didn't wanted to lift his hopes up, he wanted to think there was a slight possibility in which he could have some kind of romance with Cousin. After all, the little boy was the only one who believed in him, even after confessing he used to be a student at Evil Namco High (from which they expelled him due to being 'too good' and 'too bad at being evil').

But Antibravo didn't wanted to ruin their friendship. Cousin had been his first friend and the first person who believed in him, and who had helped him to believe in himself.

 

And perhaps the only one who genuinely liked his poetry.

Still lying on the floor, AntiBravoman stared at the sky. The day was clear and there were no clouds around, and the sky had a beautiful tone of blue. If only I could stay here forever, thought Antibravo. But it was getting late, and at some point he would have to face Cousin again, and try to explain what the poem meant. It was clear, sure, but he would have to make up some kind of excuse like "My feelings are only platonic!" so the little boy wouldn't want to break their friendship if his feelings weren't reciprocated. Of course they are not... Startling AB out of his thoughts, the door leading to the roof opened with a slam.

"AntiBravoman!" Standing on the door frame was Cousin, who was looking agitated, perhaps due to running around.

Antibravo couldn't move. This is it, he has come to end it all. Expecting the worse, AB freezed right there.

 

-/-/-/-

 

Finally! On the roof, Cousin had found him. This is it, I will confess my feelings to him.

"H-Hey! I was looking everywhere for you!" said Cousin as he got closer to Antibravo and sat beside him.

"U-Uh? R-R-Really?" AB could barely form a word.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you something important" Cousin held Antibravoman's hand and he immediately blushed.

"W-What did you wanted to tell me?"

Cousin faced Antibravo and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I like you too" said the little katamari boy.

AB was speechless and instead of saying anything, he gave Cousin another sweet innocent kiss.

 

It felt right, to both of them to be like this. Kissing Antibravo was a bit odd, the metallic skin of the other was a cold to the touch, but regardless of this, he liked the texture of his lips.

"So... You don't hate me?" asked AB, still a little insecure.

"No! I could never hate you, you know? I-I mean, after all that we went through... I realized I really like you" said Cousin with a little smile on his face that looked incredibly cute due to his blushing.

"Ah... I'm happy"

Cousin giggled. "Hey, AB..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm happy I've met you"

AntiBravoman gave Cousin a warm, honest smile.

"I'm happy I've met you too"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaaay back then, but apparently forgot about it.  
> However i still love Namco High soooooo, why not post it anyway?  
> Antibravoman needs more love, he's precious (´∀｀)


End file.
